


a cry at the final breath

by LoBoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cuddling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, So much angst, cuddling for warmth, im so sorry, sniper's nest, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/pseuds/LoBoat
Summary: They were stuck in the wilderness, high off the ground with little hope of being saved. But they had each other, and that's all that matters right?





	a cry at the final breath

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself just a bit for writing this.
> 
> Part of the Winterhawk Bingo
> 
> Square filled: Sharing a Sniper's Nest

It was cold, too cold for anyone to be outside, and yet here Bucky and Clint were. Huddled in a sniper’s nest eighty feet off the ground and waiting for a rescue that may not even be coming. They’d been stuck in the nest for almost eight hours at that point, their operation having gone south while the rest of their team was stuck miles away. To make matters worse, it had started to snow which Clint had remarked as being the metaphorical icing on their “shitshow of a night.” Bucky had merely chuckled and tried his best to relax against the concrete pillar behind him. At least they weren’t completely exposed to the elements, the tower they were huddled in was only half destroyed but seemed to be stable enough that they hadn’t needed to flee. 

“It’s fucking freezing,” Clint huffed for what had to be the tenth time that hour rubbing at his arms in an attempt to combat the shivers that wracked his body. Bucky rolled his eyes and raised an arm at the blonde, his higher body height keeping him from shivering. Clint started at him for a moment, almost appearing to weigh his options before sliding in next to Bucky. He wrapped his right arm around Clint’s shoulders making sure his left one didn’t make contact with any of Cint’s exposed skin less the archer get hypothermia from the metal. 

“Y’know bringing up how cold it is isn’t going to make it any warmer,” Bucky murmured good naturedly into Clint’s ear, jerking back quickly to avoid the shoulder Clint aimed at him. They settled into each other, hands disappearing underneath uniforms, seeking the warmth of each other’s skin between the layers of fabric. 

“Shuddup,” Clint huffed, tucking his nose into Bucky’s neck. He nuzzled into the soft fleece material of the cowl that Bucky had donned over his usual tac gear. “Thought you supersoldiers were supposed to be freakishly warm or something?”

“We are when grubby little archers aren’t stealing all of it,” Bucky replied, arm tightening around Clint’s waist to haul him further into his lap. Despite being taller, Clint managed to fold his body small enough for Bucky to nearly engulf him completely. It was fractionally warmer with the two of them curled around each other, but Bucky knew it wouldn’t last very long, especially with nightfall approaching. Bucky wasn’t a religious man but He prayed that help would arrive before they reached the danger zone, but was prepared to sacrifice what he needed to in order to keep Clint alive. “How you doing doll? Can you still feel all your toes?”

“Mhmm. Are you okay?” Clint replied, lifting his head enough to look Bucky in the eyes. Bucky nodded, his metal hand reaching up to gently urge Clint to bury his head back in Bucky’s neck. “Are we gonna be okay?”

“Of course we are Clint. Don’t think like that,” Bucky admonished pressing what he hoped were reassuring kisses into Clint’s temple. He sent out a plea to whoever or whatever was up there to get their extraction team to hurry the fuck up. “Help’s gonna be here any minute.”

“‘M not a kid Buck. Don’t lie to me,” Clint protested, he was nearly vibrating from the intensity of his shivers which alarmed Bucky. “We’re gonna, gonna die aren’t we Buck?”  
“No.” Bucky exclaimed, every ounce of his will in the word. “You’re going to make it Clint. You’re going to be okay.”

“What about you?” Clint’s voice was edging on desperate now, he was beginning to shift around, trying to pull out of Bucky’s grasp. He only pulled Clint against him harder, knowing he’d leave bruises but didn’t care as long as Clint was in his arms and as warm as possible. 

“Don’t worry about me honey. I’ll be fine,” he soothed, his hands rubbing up and down Clint’s back and shoulders in an attempt to warm him up. They settled into silence, Bucky’s hands never stopping, even as his shoulders burned and his own shivers began to wrack his body. A while later, (Bucky had lost count it could have been an hour or ten minutes) Bucky began to hear a quiet buzzing in the distance approaching. Fatigue was beginning to set in and Bucky was fighting sleep every time he blinked. He knew Clint was in the same boat and was shaking the blonde every few minutes to ensure he didn’t fall asleep, much to Clint’s annoyance. 

“Clint. Clint.” Bucky grumbled when the buzzing began to grow louder. “Clint! I think someone’s coming.” Bucky struggled to sit up, fighting against the stiffness in his bones and the dead weight of Clint on top of him. “Clint. Babe. Hey? Clint? Clint!”


End file.
